This invention relates to a mesh, particularly knitted or braided, electromagnetic shielding material for shielding electromagnetic waves irradiated to or from electronic components or signal conductors.
These days, office equipment such as electronic typewriters and printers, household appliances such as washing machines and vacuum cleaners, automobiles equipped with electronic control systems for fuel injection and the like increasingly use electronic components such as microcomputers. Thus, the number of microcomputers is increasing, and so is the clock frequency of microcomputers. Electronic components are generating increasing amounts of electromagnetic noise, which leaks through gaps in the housing of the electronic components and may be transmitted through signal conductors to other electronic components, thus causing malfunctions or damage to the other electronic components.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, conventionally, a meshed metal is formed by knitting or braiding metallic wires or metal-clad non-metallic wires and this mesh metal is wrapped around an electrical wire or the like which is to be electromagnetically shielded. Alternatively, a meshed gasket is formed by coating an elastomer with the meshed metal, and this gasket is attached to gaps in the housing of electronic components, thus preventing electromagnetic waves from being irradiated into or from the electronic components.
Conventionally in the prior art, to prevent the meshed metal from loosening or disentangling, the ends of the meshed metal needed to be soldered or taped, or the entire meshed metal needed to be coated with resin or embedded in an elastic body. To secure the meshed gasket to the housing of the electronic equipment, the housing required a groove for receiving the meshed gasket.